On This Night
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Andy When Andy shows up at Sharon's house, the two of them come to realize how easy it is for them to jump back into old routines. As the night progresses, conversation and their usual teasing takes place, what they still want from each other becomes clear. Years and years of foreplay have led to this night, the only question is how far they will let it go.


A/N1: Special thanks to Trixxification for being an amazing beta and giving me a title. :) Hopefully you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Sharon's in the kitchen finishing up dinner when she hears the doorbell ringing. She sighs softly to herself as she turns the stove down a little and puts the lid on the pot. When she looks to see who it is, she's only a little surprised to see Andy Flynn on the other side of her door. She looks down at herself; her blazer has been removed, a few buttons on her shirt have been opened, and her legs are free from the stockings she had worn. For a moment she considers buttoning the two extra buttons - but she doesn't. Sharon runs her fingers through her hair and shakes it out, mentally laughing at herself for both wanting to look more appropriate and more, dare she think it, sexy. With a quick look in her mirror she unlocks the door a little, her hip cocked out, pressing against the door frame.

"Lieutenant," she greets, a slight smile gracing her lips.

Andy forces his eyes up from Sharon's chest to the green eyes that are no longer hidden behind glasses. "So it's Lieutenant now?" Andy asks with a slight tease in his tone. He watches that familiar smirk cross her lips and he returns it with a grin as she silently moves to let him in. He takes the few moments of her facing away from him to properly look her over, unashamedly following the curve of her hips and looking over those long legs that he loves.

"I can feel you staring," Sharon tells him, walking away from him as he closes the door, a smirk in place that he can't see.

"We've been over this before, Sharon. I don't know why you thought things between us were going to change." He removes his shoes, knowing how much she hates it when people don't. He can still remember the time she practically glared a hole through him when he walked through her house with shoes on all those years ago.

Sharon only responds to his comment with a hum, going back into the kitchen. "So why the sudden visit?" Sharon looks through the lid at her rice before turning to Andy as he comes into the kitchen, looking around.

"You've painted," he notes.

"Mhm," she hums. "It's been five years, a lot has changed," she says slowly, her eyes catching his for only a moment before she turns away again. "So, I ask again, why the sudden visit?"

Andy's still reading between the lines of her previous statement when he hears her repeat her question. "I guess the whole 'I was in the neighborhood' thing isn't going to work, huh?" Sharon hums, moving around, gathering vegetables and bringing them to her working space. "After how things ended today between the two of us..."

Sharon interrupts him before he has the chance to go on. "Andy, I really don't want to talk about that." A soft sigh falls from her lips as she runs her fingers through her hair. "I didn't take any of the things you said personally. You were angry because of the case. I understand. This was a hard case for all of us. It's alright." She looks at the pot of rice and then back towards him. "How about you stay for dinner?" she suggests with a hopeful look that he so rarely sees her make these days.

He comes fully into the kitchen, standing beside her. She turns into him and he smiles at her. "Sure, why not?!" He takes a second to look down the space between them, not hiding the way his eyes slowly trail over her chest before he continues to go downward.

Sharon licks her lips and for a moment she stands there, pretending not to notice the way he appreciates certain parts of her body longer than others. This is how things are between them. It wouldn't be so difficult if she wasn't letting her body react to his heavy gaze so quickly. She clears her throat and steps back. "Wash your hands and you can help me," she says before catching his knowing smirk.

Later, after dinner has been eaten and conversation has moved from the superficial to things they haven't really spoken about in years, the two of them move back into the kitchen. Sharon's washing the dishes as Andy leans over the kitchen island, watching her. Sharon's enjoying Andy's company; she misses when they were close enough for this to be a regular thing for them. Though they don't regularly spend time together out of work like they used to, when they do, it's as if time hasn't escaped them. This is the longest it's ever been, but to an outsider they look like two old friends spending a Friday night together like they do every week. That's one thing she's always enjoyed about their friendship; the knowing that no matter what, they could always look beyond the troubles of work and just enjoy themselves.

Andy stands up and stretches out his back. "I think I should probably get going," he tells her.

Sharon looks over her shoulder, hands still in the sudsy dish water. "You sure? I was going to see if I could interest you in some dessert." Sharon blushes lightly when she sees his eyes rake over her like it's her he'd rather have for dessert than what she was going to offer.

Andy gives her that grin she loves and comes over to the sink, standing behind her. "Yeah," he says close to her ear, "What did you have in mind?"

Sharon gulps and turns away from his head, letting out a shaky breath. "Stop that," she warns.

"Didn't do anything," he murmurs, coming closer to her.

His warm breath washes over her ear and she all but melts against him. Same old Andy, always making her feel like she'll turn into a puddle of arousal without really trying. She can't say she really minds. He always manages to wake up parts of her that she thought to be dead.

"So, what was that you said about dessert?" Andy rasps as his hand slowly, tentatively comes to rest on her hip. She pushes into his touch slightly and he smirks to himself, grasping more surely.

"I, uh, I-" Sharon clears her throat and pulls away from him, knowing she can barely think with him touching her. "I made cheesecake," she finally says and rinses her hands off quickly. "Do you want some cheesecake?"

Andy notices the way her hands tremble a little, her voice getting huskier, her cheeks a little darker. He enjoys getting to her this way. He steps back and gives her some space. "I'm fine. I'll stay longer if you want, though. I can't deny that spending tonight with you was more fun than it would have been if I had stayed at work like I planned."

"Hm." Sharon starts walking, leading Andy back into the living room. "I'd tell you that you're always welcome here, but you apparently already know that."

Andy smiles, following her to the sofa. "I knew you wouldn't mind seeing me," he responds cockily.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Sharon challenges, sitting down on the end of the sofa with her legs crossed.

Andy sits down directly beside her. "Because you love it when I come over," he responds in the same cocky manner with that grin of his.

"Do I?" Sharon smiles and then licks her lips slowly, her eyes not leaving his.

"You know you do, Sharon. There's no point in trying to deny it."

"Okay," Sharon says slowly, nodding her head once. "Maybe I do enjoy seeing you." She turns more into him and her skirt slides further up her thigh. Andy's finger comes to her thigh, running against her skin where the hem of her skirt lays. "You know, you're so predictable sometimes," she whispers. He raises a challenging eyebrow and she licks her lips. "Ever since – When was it? It was most likely that night in that bar-" Sharon nods her head, smiling and laughing slightly as she remembers the night. "Ever since that night, you've acted just as bad as a teenage boy, touching me whenever we're alone and you get the chance, just because you know you can."

"If I recall correctly, it was you that did most of the touching that night," he teases with both his words and his finger slipping under the skirt a little.

Sharon sighs as his finger draws lines on her thigh lightly. "In my defense, I had more to drink than I should have that night." Sharon grins as she watches Andy's eyes crinkle. "That was a good night, though," she smirks.

"It was, wasn't it?!" Andy trails his finger back down her thigh, making her thigh quiver slightly before she uncrosses her legs, keeping her eyes locked on his. She has almost a daring look in her eyes, but she doesn't do anything else that lets him know how far his touching is allowed to go. Sometimes light touches on her thighs and arms are as far as she'll let him go, but a few times they've gotten pretty close to ripping each other's clothes off before she stopped them - like the night he drove her home from the bar.

The feeling of Andy's hand on her thigh, his fingers moving up and down, is something familiar to her. She misses it when he's not around, though she'll never voice it. She's sure he knows regardless. Sharon lets out a shaky breath when his fingers slide between her thighs, moving forward. She shifts and opens her legs a little, just enough for his finger to caress the sensitive part of her inner thigh.

"So," Sharon says slowly, not wanting to focus solely on the sensations moving through her body. "You never told me what happened with you and, uhm, Sarah."

"Susan? You mean Susan, the woman that I was dating briefly?"

Sharon laughs softly. "Girl," she corrects. "She was young enough to be your daughter." Sharon brings her arm to rest on the back of the sofa, her fingers lightly running through the short hair at the nape of his neck absently.

Andy grunts lowly; Sharon knows how much that turns him on. That's the equivalent to ear nibbling for her – which is one of the things she rarely lets him do because it's hard for her to resist him after that. That smug smirk makes him slide his hand a little further, giving her a little of her own medicine. A quick flash of lust flashes through green eyes as her legs open a little more and she bites her lip to hold back a moan.

"Susan..." He shrugs. "Who knows anymore?"

"Well, she wasn't worth your time if she didn't see how incredible you are," she whispers softly, looking away from his eyes.

Andy doesn't comment on it, but the smile he gets on his face is enough of a response when she turns back to him. She likes the way he smiles, the different variations, and the way his eyes always crinkle at the corners. She's never seen him smile as much as he does when they're alone. She herself doesn't smile nearly as much either. When the two of them are together they aren't the same people others know them to be. Together they can be themselves without worrying if someone's judging, which is something that's important for Sharon who is used to people always judging her for the smallest of things.

For a while they sit there silently. He continues to caress her thighs as her fingers run through his hair. He watches as goosebumps rise on her soft skin, bump after bump as only the tip of his finger touches her. She moans softly every now and then, squirming in her seat, but he doesn't do anything other than tease the sensitive skin there.

"Mmmm," Sharon moans softly and leans in closer. "I'm surprised you're moving so slowly tonight," she whispers, her eyes dancing with both mirth and lust.

Andy pulls her closer with his hand on her thigh, bringing her to straddle him in their sitting position. "How fast do you wanna go?" Andy teases.

Sharon smiles and slides her hands up and down his chest. "As fast as you wanna go," she whispers before finally leaning into his mouth.

Andy grunts lowly into her mouth. There's something about the way she kisses him that is both passionate and full of an animalistic need. Andy caresses her thighs as he sucks her lower lip into his mouth, pulling on it just the way she likes it. She moans, her hands sliding up to his neck, fingers moving to that sensitive spot at the nape. Lips are sucked, nibbled, and then soothed with wet tongues. They convey the undying need they have for each other as they explore each other's mouths. Moans and grunts are shared as hands begin to wander, caressing familiar territory.

Sharon feels strong hands moving up her thighs, sliding her skirt up. She lifts slightly so he can bring it all the way up to her hips. She kisses him harder as he grabs her ass, pulling her closer to him. Their tongues battle, sliding and pushing against each other as they both try to take control of the kiss. Sharon rocks her hips down against him, making him grunt deeply into her mouth, giving up control to her. She pulls back for a moment, smirking as she opens her eyes to look at him. He opens his eyes, gazing into hers before moving his mouth back to hers. She kisses him without hesitation, her hips still rocking against him as he hardens beneath her.

Andy squeezes Sharon's soft ass, grunting again into her mouth. He can feel himself pressing against his pants, his shaft trying to push out in an almost painful way. Sharon continues to grind against him, kissing him like he hasn't been kissed in years. He revels in every moment of it; he's missed the way she kisses him, the way she touches him, the way they are when they aren't on opposite sides of the metaphoric table at work. He feels her hand slipping between them to unbutton the buttons on his shirt, and soon he feels her hands slipping under his t-shirt to lightly scratch against his chest. He grunts, ending their kiss to softly suck on sensitive spots on her neck.

Soft sighs and deep grunts fill the air as Sharon rolls her hips and enjoys the feeling of his warm mouth against her. His tongue swipes over her pulse point roughly before he begins to suck and hum against it. Sharon desperately moans, her hands coming out to hold his head to her. "Andy," she moans as she feels teeth scrape against her skin. She squeezes her eyes tightly as her lips part to let out her labored breath. She can feel her center throbbing and aching for his touch as she continues to roll her hips. It's been too long since she's felt him against her like this.

When Andy moves his mouth away and starts unbuttoning her shirt, she doesn't stop him. She rubs her lips together and watches each button come undone slowly. Their eyes connect as he slides his hands up her stomach, over her breasts, stopping at her shoulders for a moment before sliding the shirt off her body. He moves his mouth to one lightly freckled shoulder and kisses over the straps of her bra and camisole, feeling her warm skin against him. She slowly runs her fingers over his scalp, through his hair as he does the same to the other shoulder.

"Take it off," she whispers slowly as her hips stop rolling and she concentrates on the smile on his lips. His strong hands slide under the shirt, his hands on her hips. She licks her lips and keeps her eyes on his as he brings both his hands and the shirt up slowly, taking his time before finally bringing it over her breasts. She watches that hungry look in his eyes grow and then she holds her arms up so the shirt can be fully removed. It's placed with the other shirt beside them on the sofa.

"God, you're beautiful," Andy murmurs before caressing her back and bringing his mouth to her chest. His eyes stay on her shining green ones as he randomly drops kisses on revealing parts of her breasts. Her skin smells and tastes just as good as he remembers it.

Sharon's nipples are hardening beneath the fabric of her bra, poking against it, wanting to be set free. She can also feel his hardened cock begging for the same type of freedom. Sharon's always the one to stop them, to make sure things don't get too far. It's hard to tell what's too far sometimes. Neither of them are in a relationship, they're both two consenting adults, and she can't deny that she doesn't really want things to stop. It's when Andy's start to suck on the top of her breast, making her moan with her mouth hung open slightly, that she decides she's not going to stop them this time.

Sharon pulls Andy to her mouth and kisses him slowly. It's soft brushes of lips and lazy strokes of their tongues. She can feel Andy grinning against her mouth and it makes her smile, her eyes crinkling. It's ridiculous how he has the power to make her feel carefree and happy so easily when most of the time he works so hard to do just the opposite. She never takes it personally. It's more like she can't. She knows how he truly feels, how much he really cares about her. She still remembers all the times he would whisper sweet nothings to her all those years ago and that one time he almost admitted that he loved her, but she wouldn't let him say it. It's all those things that she has to remind herself of so his cold remarks and empty jokes don't really get to her. Deep down, she knows he doesn't mean most of it anyway.

Sharon pushes him back slightly, breaking the connection between their lips. She removes his button down with ease and then pulls on the t-shirt until she can pull that off him as well. She looks down at his body before dancing her fingers over his skin with raking nails. She eyes familiar scars and two she hasn't seen before. His breath comes out heavier as she circles his nipple, concentrating completely on his reactions. She licks her lips as her hand moves further down, coming to the belt as her other hand lightly touches his chest and arm.

The feeling of Sharon working off his belt with one hand makes him bring his hand to hers, stopping her. Sharon looks up at him, slightly confused. "Don't tell me you're going to stop me this time," she whispers with a smile, though the idea of that happening worries her. He's never stopped her before. She's never had to worry that he didn't want her as much as he let on.

Andy gives her a grin that reassures her. "Do I ever?!" Andy asks rhetorically.

Sharon turns her head behind her for a second and then meets Andy's darkened eyes before she gets up. "Let's go to the bedroom." She watches lust and realization mix in his eyes and she's not sure if she wants to laugh or pull him to his feet more. She starts walking away and then throws over shoulder: "I won't wait all night for you, Lieutenant."

Andy groans to himself as he hears his rank used in a teasingly sexy way. He gets up to his feet and doesn't waste any time getting to her bedroom. Sharon's turned the lamp on the lowest setting, letting a soft glow fall over the bed.

Sharon feels two strong hands on her stomach, sliding up to grasp her breasts as Andy nuzzles into the side of her neck. She pushes back, her ass pressing against him. He slips her bra up and holds her breasts in his hands, squeezing them. She groans and bites her lip, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her. Her nipples push into his palms as he squeezes harder. A trail of wet kisses are made until he reaches her ear and she can feel his hot breath as it lingers there. It feels good. She hums to herself, pushing back into him a little more, noticing the way his breathing quickens as she rolls her hips.

Andy's tongue slides across her ear slowly and she lets out an appreciative sigh that turns into a moan when he pulls her ear into her mouth. "Mmmm. God," Sharon moans loudly as her eyes roll back and her head tilts. It feels like Andy's turned on a switch connected to her arousal. She reaches behind her and pulls him closer, keeping her hips rotating steadily as she voices her pleasure.

Andy rolls his teeth over her ear before pulling away. She lets out a soft whimper and he smiles before turning her around to face him. He reaches behind her and unclasps her bra and then lets it slide off, falling to the floor. He groans hungrily and then slowly caresses the soft skin of her back until he finds the zipper on her skirt. He removes not only the skirt, but her panties, his eyes staying on hers. She shivers, licking her lips and running her hands down his chest and abdomen until she's back at his belt like she was earlier.

Andy brings their lips together for a bruising, breathtaking kiss as Sharon gets his belt off. As he runs his hands over the curves of her body, she unbuttons and unzips his pants. The cling of the belt against the hardwood floor rings loud in his ear, but it's not as loud as the sound of her desperate moan in his mouth. She's kissing him eagerly, needing more from him as her hand rubs against his cock through his briefs.

Andy grunts as he pulls back and steps out of his pants. He gently pushes her down on the bed and watches her move backwards to the middle of it as he gets off the rest of his clothes. Her green eyes, so full of lust, flicker down to his erect shaft. There's a glint of appreciation in her eyes, a want and something that lets him know she's not disappointed in what she finds. A little ego boost can go a long way, which he realizes as he rushes on to the bed to claim her mouth once again, hands all over her smooth body, caressing, exploring, and exciting. She moans and grasps on desperately, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. When Andy feels Sharon trying to roll them over, he pushes down harder and ends the kiss.

"I always knew you would try to take control," he murmurs with a grin.

If Sharon's body wasn't begging to get more from him, she would actually respond back to him with a remark that's forming as she looks back into his almost-black eyes, but she needs him and she's not in the mood for talking. She pulls him down to her mouth, keeping her eyes on his. "Shut up and fuck me," she hisses and she's never seen that look in his eyes, but it adds to the desire wetting her center.

Andy growls before bringing his mouth to hers for a demanding, hungry, sloppy kiss. She groans and they work together to get him inside her, wasting no time to move their hips together. His hard shaft pushes into her, in and out, in and out, making her rock her hips hardly. Her walls contracting around him makes him groan and grunt into her mouth, stealing air from her lungs as he fucks her. It's delicious and rushed. They're both trying to slow down and go faster at once. They want to hold on to every moment, fully feel each other, but their bodies are begging for more. Over and over again he plunges into her, swallowing moans and cries as they kiss frantically. It isn't until he feels himself softening that he stops. He pulls out of her, hearing her whimper as she looks down at his cock.

Sharon doesn't make him feel like any less of a man for softening on her. She barely has time to even think about it as he makes up for it by lowering his mouth to her thighs. She loses herself in the sensation of his lips and tongue fully enjoying both of her thighs, then her legs, coming back to her thighs. She moans unashamedly, rocks and bucks her hips, pleading with no more than her body. She doesn't need to use words, he knows exactly what she wants. Soon enough she feels it.

His warm tongue widely spreads over her aching center. She cries out at the simple touch, immediately running her fingers through his hair. He flattens his tongue against her and licks from bottom to top, slow and precise. At her clit he presses harder, the pressure sending jolts of pleasure to every nerve in her body. Briefly she mentally shakes herself for not letting this happen sooner, but only briefly. There's no time for thinking when Andy's tongue is doing things to her that most of her previous lovers have never been good enough to accomplish.

Andy loves the taste of her, the smell, the texture of her walls when he darts his tongue in. He drinks her liquid arousal each time, caressing her walls and then bringing his tongue back to his mouth for a taste. He holds her up at the small of her back as she arches. He licks and licks all over, tasting and teasing her. Her moans come out loud, ringing in his ear as he devours her with only his mouth. Controlling her pleasure this way is turning him on. When he pulls away without warning and she whimpers, it brings a satisfied grin to his lips before he brings his hands to her thighs, spreading her legs widely.

"Please, don't stop." Sharon's not the type of woman who begs, not even in bed. This might just be one time when she'll plead and beg all night if she has to. She can't handle the loss of contact, not when it all feels so perfect. "Andy," she whispers before looking up to meet his eyes. That smug look is both painfully arousing and annoying. She bites her lip and not more than three seconds later he brings his mouth to her bundle of nerves, sucking it between his lips. "Oh, yes," she breathes.

Andy moans against her, letting the vibrations add to the sensations moving through her body. He sucks and licks and then brings two strong fingers to her entrance. The strangled sound that he hears makes him curve them up, flicking that sensitive spot roughly as he continues to lick and suck the throbbing nub. Sharon rocks and rotates her hips as his tongue and lips attack her clit in the best of ways. He rubs the pads of those two fingers back and forth, making her jerk and rock.

With each and every nip and suck she falls apart a little more against his talented mouth. Every pull on her clit makes her whimper and arch into his touch. When his free hand comes to her breast, kneading and massaging, she doesn't even try to hold back the long string of moans that erupt from deep inside her. She's going to lose her mind if he doesn't stop pushing her over the edge like this and come back to fuck her. Her eyes roll back and her hands reach for whatever she can find to hold on to as she moves her hips to match his touch on her body.

Sharon arches her back, her head rolling back as she grips the sheets tightly. "You're driving me insane," she groans. Sharon's sure she can actually feel him grinning against her before he twists his fingers inside her and sucks lightly on her clit. Her hips buck towards him and a deep moan grows in her throat. "Fuck," she curses. "I need you back inside me."

Andy groans at the sound of her desperation and then gives her pulsating clit one last lick before pulling her by her thighs until her glistening center is right where he needs it. He scoots down a little and begins by rubbing his cock up and down the length of her center, teasing her clit each time.

"Arrrgh. Now, Andy!" Sharon's thighs quiver as she rolls her hips, trying to push him inside her. The head of his cock pushes into her slowly before he slides all the way into her. Together they grunt, their eyes meeting. She runs her tongue over her upper lip and pleads with her eyes, letting him know how much she needs and wants him.

Andy leans down, bracing himself with his hands on either side of her torso and his legs spread apart. He ducks his head down, running his tongue over an erect nipple as he begins to work his hips, pushing into her heated core. Her moans start slowly, little whimpering sounds that are followed by the slight rock of her hips to meet his. Andy teases her nipple with his lips and tongue. He sucks and licks as he picks up his rhythm, thrusting a little harder, a little faster.

Wonderful heat spreads through her body as he thrusts into her. She wraps her legs around his waist, making him go deeper with each perfect movement of their bodies working together. She moans repeatedly, head tilted back, hands stroking his back tenderly. She's not going to rush him. She enjoys every slow stroke, every delicate lick his tongue makes over her breast, and every low grunt he makes. They've waited too long to rush through it all. Every second that goes by with them like this, connecting in the most amazing ways, it's something she wants to remember. She wants to drink in every sensation, learn every part of his body as she slides her hands over him, and she wants to make sure he remembers it all as well.

Andy moves his mouth to her neck, licking all the way up from the dip at her throat. She groans and tilts her head back further. Andy has the urge to mark her, claim her, do things he's always wanted to do, but never did. He won't now either. Not on her neck at least. He continues with gentle kisses and tender licks, listening to her shallow breaths and gasps every time his hips start to push in a little harder, his cock hitting every sensitive spot inside her. He groans his pleasure to her, pushing a little more each time, feeling warm, wet, walls slide against him.

"Oh God, that feels good," she moans, her hips rocking in time with his. Her moans are getting deeper and deeper, more frequent as his mouth moves to her ear. The feeling of his grunts vibrating against her ear and his hot breath washing over her makes her nails dig into his back as her hips buck, a desperate sound spilling out of her from deep within.

Andy smirks, loving the different sounds she makes. Her legs squeeze around him tighter and he pushes in harder. He runs his teeth over that sensitive ear that has always been one of his favorite places on a body that will always be his favorite. Even under the weight of his body, she shudders, moaning as her hips rock faster and her nails scratch his back a little more.

"Andy," she gasps.

Andy pushes in faster, feeling her clenching around his shaft. He sucks on her ear roughly, teeth scraping sensitive flesh.

"Andy..." Sharon gasps again. "Mmmmmm," she moans loudly as she possessively clings to his body. She can feel heat surrounding her as she pushes her hips up, needing more of everything. "Andy," she moans again. She's never said his name so many times at once, but it's the only word that she can think of saying. 'Harder' and 'faster' would work perfectly, but his name is all that she can manage.

"God, I love the way you moan my name," Andy rasps into her ear. He can tell she's close; shallow breaths and desperate moans fill his ear. She scratches her nails into his skin, making it tingle with a type of pain that is only enhancing his pleasure. He's not there yet, but he knows there's no stopping now that she's this close to her climax.

Sharon groans and squeezes her eyes tightly. So close. So close. She's so close that she can already feel that first rush of delicious heat sweeping over her, through her, consuming her. "Ooh," she moans softly, following it with a long gasp, her lungs searching for air as she rocks into him faster and faster. She's going to explode, she's sure of it. Her nails rake over his skin and she moans at the sound of him hissing against her ear. He pushes into her without mercy and she can feel every muscle in his back back straining, his hips working harder to keep up with the erratic thrusting of her hips. "Andy, Andy, Andy," she chants into the hot air, begging desperately.

Sharon's walls contract around him. He grunts loudly into her ear as he plunges in and feels each jolt of pleasure that they share. He sucks behind her ear and hears his name hoarsely being moaned again. He fucks her faster, harder, deeper, giving her everything he has. She digs her nails into him, erratically rolling and rocking her hips to a rhythm that is no longer theirs, but now hers. She's so close, so gone from the real world. He's waited years to give her this pleasure and is enjoying every moment, knowing that it is him that is making the well-put-together captain melt into an incoherent puddle of arousal.

Heat floods her entire body. Pleasure swallows her whole. Her orgasm claims her and blinds her with bright light. His name is the last word to fall from her lips before she falls into a whirlpool where all that exists is the amazing pleasure that he has given her. Her climax rocks through her body and for long moments all she can do is try to breathe as her body tingles pleasantly.

Sharon opens her eyes and she can feel Andy's lips on her breast, his hands on her body, his still-hard cock pressing against her thigh. She feels a rush of embarrassment wash over her as she runs her hands over his arms. "You didn't-"

Andy stops her with a soft, passionate kiss that ends too quickly for her liking. "God, you're beautiful," he whispers. He'd watched her as she came down from her high. Body glistening with sweat, chest heaving, thighs quivering, body still feeling aftershocks, and she still looked just as good as ever. It's awe in his voice when he whispers again to her. "Beautiful," he repeats.

Sharon licks her lips and slides her hand down his body. She smiles and presses her lips to his. She's never been much of a kisser. She's come to realize that she's not usually most of the things she is with Andy. Nobody else has ever made her feel the way Andy does, which is something she's mostly thankful. "Let me take care of you," she whispers.

He's so close to his release that he's sure if she keeps running her hand up and down his back he can reach his climax. There's no warning when he rolls them over so she's on top, which is where she wanted to be all along. She sits up, looking at him as she moves down his body. He's not expecting it when she settles on her knees at the empty space between his legs. Sharon runs her fingers through her hair and brings it all to one shoulder before leaning down to his erection. Andy wants to ask her if she's sure she wants to do this, but the look in her eyes as she slowly licks up his length isn't only lust. In her eyes she sees something that's so simple that it's complicated. That same awe that was in his eyes is in her. This isn't just about desire and lust. They both came into this with the want and need to please the other because that is what they want to do.

Sharon can taste herself on him as she licks up and down his shaft. She hums to herself as she traces veins with her tongue and feels him twitch. She looks into his eyes and sees he needs more, and more she wants to give him. One hand runs over the muscles in his thigh as the other one guides his cock to her mouth. She slowly, teasingly, swirls her tongue over the head of his cock, her eyes glimmering with something she hopes he understands. When he grunts and pushes his hips up, she knows he does. She wraps her lips around his cock as she slides down the length of it, hand caressing his thigh as he groans lowly.

Andy slowly runs his fingers through the slightly tangled auburn locks as Sharon sucks his cock slowly. Together they moan and grunt as her lips slide up and down his cock. It's so hard for him not to push her head down against him, but he's letting her take as much time as she wants. As she slowly sucks and licks, placing kisses every now and then, she's making love to him like he had just done for her. That's what this is. Each stroke, each kiss, each shared moan, and every sensual touch. In its simplest form, it's all love making. They never have to mutter the words, never have to go out of their way to show it. They both know how they feel and the meanings behind the glances and touches they are finally sharing.

Sharon sucks and sucks, licks and licks, listening to his grunts as they get louder. "Good," he groans, the surrounding words buried in his deep moans. She smiles around him and sucks harder, faster, feeling him jerk into her mouth. She mumbles against him and watches his eyes squeeze tightly, his pleasure reaching its climax faster and faster. Sharon moans and lets his cock slide against her wet tongue, pushing in and out of her mouth as her lips rub against it. Andy hisses and grunts, pushing up more and more. "Arrgghh. Just like that," Andy groans.

If Sharon could, she would smirk at him right now. She's enjoying this more than she ever has. She can count the amount of blowjobs she's given in her life on one hand. Never had she wanted to make a man climax with only her mouth as much as she wants Andy to. She pulls him all the way into her mouth, feeling him close to her throat as she hums. She watches his face screw up with pleasure and then his hips jerk quickly. She pulls back, breathing against his wet cock before sucking him back into her mouth. He moans and she moans right back against him. Deep groans are followed by primal grunts and he doesn't take much more before his hips jerk, his hand wraps in her hair, and he spills into her mouth.

Later, after they've both excused themselves to go to the bathroom, and Sharon quickly makes sure the stove is off, door is locked, and every other thing she always makes sure of before going to sleep, they meet back in the bed. It's oddly familiar, though they've never done this before. There's no question if he'll spend the night. They both knew it from earlier in the night that he would. When Andy brings the thin sheet over her bare body and pulls her closer, his arm wrapping around her, she doesn't fight back the lazy grin that forms on her lips. She throws a leg over him and comes even closer, pressing a kiss to his lips before cuddling into his body. Where this will lead them, neither of them know. All that matters at the moment is they've finally done what they've wanted to for so long.

On this night, they finally lived.

The End

Thanks for reading.

* * *

A/N 2: First off, thank you all for your support and lovely reviews, messages, comments, and all that good stuff. It brings a smile to my face whenever I get an e-mail notification. Someone requested a Sharon/Andrea/Andy threesome and I can't remember who, so I thought I'd just add this up here. I tried it and failed. I can't think of Sharon with any other woman than Brenda and it makes sense when I write it. Sorry. Also, I don't think I'll be writing a sequel to 'Turning Dreams Into Reality'. I just don't think I'm having luck with threesomes, but the idea is never fully off the table. With better news... I'm going to try my first non-smut Sharon/Andy story. I'm a little terrified, but a few people have persuaded me, so I'd like to thank you, where ever you persuasive people are. Okay, that's all the rambling from me. Review if you like. It's always appreciated. Thanks in advance to those who do :D


End file.
